Devices for producing and discharging masses for the abovementioned and similar purposes are already known from US 4676655, GB 2239818, WO 2004/026377, WO 99/65597, EP 0657208 and WO 2004/002615. Prior art devices according to these publications however, are no simple devices permitting simple handling in connection with vertebroplasty or similar.